


Deal

by DevilJesus, Ringo_Angel



Series: Super Psycho Love [6]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: College Life, Falling In Love, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilJesus/pseuds/DevilJesus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringo_Angel/pseuds/Ringo_Angel
Summary: Dongju smiled as he saw the Alpha.Seoho.Dongju remembered everything like it was yesterday, if he were cheesy he’d call it love at first sight.Planet Homme:Planet only inhabited by males. Split into groups of Neko’s and Alpha’sAlpha:A dominant male on Planet Homme.Must carry on the family namePossessive towards their NekoEssentially ‘own’ their NekoEyes go red when angry/hornyNeko:A submissive male on Planet HommeMarked as Neko’s by naturally snow white blonde hairBlonde hair glows especially when near Alpha’s – only when happy/excited/embarrassed.Traditionally ‘owned’ by their Alpha.ShinShin University:ShinShin is a college where young unmated males go to learn necessary teachings of life, such as control and family relations, as well as getting a further education than ones already received. Very social, likely to discover their mate there.
Relationships: Lee Seoho/Son Dongju | Xion
Series: Super Psycho Love [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138559
Kudos: 9





	Deal

Dongju smiled as he saw the Alpha.  _ Seoho _ . 

Dongju remembered everything like it was yesterday, if he were cheesy he’d call it love at first sight. 

Even after the first time, he’d seen Seoho around the campus, he was always smiling and had an air of confidence around him. Dongju bit his lip and held his books closer to his chest, he smiled as he gazed at the Alpha. He was currently sitting in the quad, laughing with his friends, Dongju was stealthily standing behind one of the pillars around the university. Hidden from view but still able to see the Alpha. 

His eyes widened when he suddenly recognised one of the Alpha’s walking towards Seoho. It was the one he’d seen Geonhak with earlier in the week. _ So they know each other?  _ Dongju pondered, ideas forming in his head. He’d seen the way the other Alpha had looked at Geonhak, he was clearly interested. Maybe Dongju could use the Alpha to his advantage..? 

  
  


—

  
  


Dongju sighed as he made his way out of university, the workload was beginning to stack up. He studied Graphic Design and he had a lot of work to do for his portfolio. He glanced down at his phone and could see a message from his twin, Dongmyeong. He chuckled softly at the funny picture before a voice suddenly addressed him. 

“Hey!” He turned and could see the familiar Alpha walking up to him. He tilted his head curiously as the Alpha moved closer. “I don’t know if you remember me-“

“You’re the Alpha Geonhak-Hyung was with the other morning.” He replied with a smile, already his plan was coming into motion. 

The handsome Alpha nodded, running a hand through his hair. “Ah, yeah, about that-“

“You want to know more about him, right?” Dongju replied with a raised brow, he could read the Alpha just as much as he could Geonhak. 

The Alpha blinked. “Yeah?”

Dongju feigned a thoughtful look before he grinned. “Great! I’ll make you a deal.” He offered. 

The Alpha frowned at him, confusion written clearly on his handsome face. “A deal?” 

Dongju nodded. “I’ll tell you what you want to know about Geonhakkie-Hyung,” he offered with a smile, “and you tell me what I want to know about your friend Seoho.”

The Alpha chuckled softly at that. “What? Seoho?” 

Dongju nodded swiftly back at him and could feel his cheeks flush slightly, he cursed internally at his shyness whenever the Alpha was mentioned. 

“Isn’t he childhood friends with Geonhak?” The Alpha mused. 

Dongju rolled his eyes, he knew for a fact he wasn’t going to ask Geonhak about it. “Do you wanna know more about Geonhak-Hyung or not?” He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest with a serious glint in his eyes. 

“Woah, you’re a little devil,” the Alpha chuckled almost fondly at Dongju. He shrugged back and held out his hand. “Deal,” the Alpha said as he shook Dongju’s hand. 

Dongju couldn’t help but smirk at how easily he’d caught the Alpha. He clearly had a strong interest in Geonhak. “He studies Childcare and Education,” Dongju offered. 

The Alpha blinked at that. “Really?” 

Dongju nodded. “He really likes taking care of people,” he smiled fondly at the thoughts of Geonhak and his generosity coming to his mind. He really was a great friend. He looked back over at the Alpha before lifting his head slightly. “So… what’s Seoho-shii’s favourite food?”

“Uhh,” the Alpha looked thoughtful. “He likes pizza?” He offered. 

“Pizza?” Dongju repeated getting a nod back from the Alpha. Dongju thought carefully about how he was going to approach the idea before he nodded. “Okay! Thank you Hyung! Here’s my Kakao! I have self study now but I’ll see you later!” He quickly pulled out the piece of paper with his number on that he’d prepared especially for this conversation. 

“Yeah, okay…” the Alpha replied. 

Dongju smiled and bowed his head before walking away from the Alpha. He smirked, phase one of his plan had begun… 

  
  


—

He started the next day. Dongju smiled as he bowed his head in thanks to the cafeteria Neko, taking the plate with a slice of pizza on it. He’d observed Seoho long enough to know that he and Youngjo (he’d found the other Alpha’s name from his Kakao) sat in the same place in the cafeteria. 

Dongju made his way over to the space just as he saw the two Alpha’s make their way into the cafeteria. He placed the pizza down before quickly moving to another table, he pulled out a book and feigned reading. 

He watched as Youngjo headed towards the food line whereas Seoho made his way towards their table. He frowned slightly and tilted his head at the plate before him, he glanced about the room before shrugging and taking a bite. Dongju raised a brow slightly at the Alpha, he was pretty gullible. 

Dongju found himself watching the Alpha throughout the whole of lunch, forgetting that he himself hadn’t even eaten anything. He quickly looked away as the two Alpha’s stood, Seoho was laughing at something the larger Alpha had said. Dongju felt his heart flutter, Seoho was so handsome. 

He did it for the whole week, the plate of pizza sat waiting for the two Alpha’s. It was Friday, he was sitting with Geonhak and Hwanwoong today. 

Dongju was watching Seoho closely, he looked like he was asking Youngjo about the pizza. Dongju suddenly worried that the Alpha would give him up, but he needed information on Geonhak right? 

Hwanwoong noticed his attention was elsewhere, he was sitting opposite Dongju as the younger Neko looked over his shoulder. “What are you looking at?” He asked. 

Dongju immediately looked back at the other before Geonhak suddenly began to speak. “Huh? Nothing?” The eldest Neko said with large eyes. 

“Not you!” Hwanwoong sighed before a mischievous grin appeared on his face, he looked back and could see the two Alpha’s. “Oh, is your Alpha here?”

Geonhak’s eyes widened at that and he quickly shook his head. “Y-yah! I don’t have an Alpha!” 

Dongju just chuckled along, glad that Hwanwoong’s attention was now on teasing Geonhak. He looked back over at the Alpha’s, Seoho was smiling happily as he ate his pizza slice, Dongju was glad that he’d made the Alpha happy. 

  
  


—

  
  
  


Dongju sighed as he sipped on the drink in his hand, Ong Seungwu’s parties were becoming more and more frequent. He smiled fondly at Dongmyeong as his twin was having a shot competition with another Neko called Daehwi. He chuckled as he saw his twin cheering with a slight sway in his step. Hwanwoong was owning the dance floor and had attracted the attention of an Alpha, Dongju was sure he’d seen him before;  _ was his name Keonhee?  _ Geonhak was awkwardly watching, Dongju could see Youngjo approaching him. 

He sighed before scanning the floor again, he smiled gently when his eyes noticed the Alpha. Seoho was sitting on one of the sofas in the large living area, he had a drink in hand and was laughing with Harin and Yonghoon. 

Dongju found himself just staring at the Alpha, he hadn’t yet worked up the courage to actually speak to him. He growled softly at himself before taking a large swig of his drink. He was confident in his looks and his charm, he just hoped the Alpha liked him. 

“Dongju-ah!”

He stopped and turned to see Giwook looking at him with a worried expression. “Giwook-ah?”

The younger Neko sighed heavily. “Your brother, I think you should take him home,” he said softly. 

“What..?” Dongju frowned as he looked back to where he’d last seen Dongmyeong. His twin had his tongue down an Alpha’s throat. 

Dongju growled and shook his head, he took another look back at Seoho before he sighed. “Maybe next time…” he said softly. Giwook tilted his head but said nothing. 

He quickly made his way over to his twin and pulled him away from the Alpha. “What the hell are you doing!” He growled as Dongmyeong turned to face him. 

Dongmyeong blinked at him before he smiled. “JuJu! This is Woong!” He gestured to the Alpha who bowed politely to Dongju while wiping his own lip with his thumb. “He’s the Alpha I’ve been—“

“You're drunk.” Dongju growled, shaking his head. “I’m taking you home.” He concluded. 

Dongmyeong pouted at him,  _ honestly who was the older twin?  _ He gripped the Alpha’s arm and shook his head at Dongju. “What? No~~!! I can go with Woongie!” 

Dongju scoffed. “Like hell you are!” He pulled the other Neko away from the Alpha, who was grabby-hands towards Woong. 

“No~” Dongmyeong complained. 

Dongju rolled his eyes before he bowed shortly to the Alpha, to be fair he did look familiar. Dongju might’ve seen him on Dongmyeong’s phone. “Sorry, I’m taking him home.”

The Alpha scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. “N-no it’s okay.” 

Dongju nodded to him before pulling Dongmyeong away. “Let’s go.” 

Giwook sighed softly beside him, “I’m sorry Dongju-yah.” Dongju just waved him off, after all he wouldn’t expect anyone else to babysit his twin. “Text me when you guys get home,” Giwook added. 

Dongju nodded. “I will.” 

Dongju helped his twin along and towards the entrance, as soon as the fresh air hit him, Dongmyeong stood up. He gave Dongju a soft pout, “I’m sorry, JuJu.”

“Let’s just get home,” Dongju replied, he was honestly quite thankful, he didn’t think he was really ready to speak to Seoho yet. 

Dongmyeong suddenly pointed at something, making Dongju frown and follow his action. He could see Youngjo with Geonhak, the Alpha’s hand was on Geonhak’s waist as they kissed. 

“Geonhak-Hyung!”

Geonhak quickly pushed the Alpha away before he glanced over at them. Dongju raised a brow slightly. 

Dongmyeong seemed to realise he’d just interrupted the pair. He bowed his head softly, “Oh… I’m so sorry!”

“I-it’s okay,” Geonhak replied awkwardly. 

“I was just going to tell you that we’re leaving, Hwanwoongie went home with that Keonhee Alpha.” Dongmyeong informed the elder Neko. 

Dongju was watching Geonhak closely, the Neko looked like he’d just realised what position they’d caught him in. 

“O-okay,” Geonhak said back. 

Dongmyeong tilted his head curiously before he shrugged. “See you later~!” He grabbed Dongju’s arm and pulled them away. He glanced back briefly as they made their way towards the taxi rank. “What’s going on there?”

“Who knows,” Dongju replied. He really didn’t want to get into it all with his twin. Dongmyeong just shrugged as they flagged down the taxi. 

Dongju sighed as they headed back to the campus, he needed to come up with a plan. A plan to be alone with Seoho and really talk to him. He knew the best option was to ask Youngjo. 

  
  


—

  
  


Dongju yawned as he laid back on his bed, even though it was still morning he was exhausted. He’d been busy all week. Assignments had taken their toll on him. He’d had some relaxation as he’d gone shopping with Geonhak yesterday. The elder Neko had told him about Youngjo and what was happening, Dongju only hoped Geonhak would be more confident and realise how much Youngjo really liked him. 

The thought of the elder Neko made Dongju think back to his plan, he needed to get Seoho alone and talk to him, he was going to do it today. No more putting it off. He quickly reached for his phone and found the Alpha’s Kakao ID he was looking for. 

**Youngjo-Hyung😼**

_ 11:05 _

_ Hey, I’m glad you and Geonhakkie-Hyung are getting somewhere. Looks like he needs more convincing. 🤔🤔 I was shopping with him yesterday and he really wanted something.  _

_ I can tell you what it was if you tell me where Seoho-Hyung will be at 6pm tonight.  _

He waited for the Alpha to reply, he knew he would after all he’d set bait by telling the Alpha that Geonhak wanted something. After a few minutes, the Alpha’s reply came through. 

**Youngjo-Hyung😼**

_ 11:07 _

_ He’s gonna be in the library.  _

_ What does Geonhak want? _

_ 11:07 _

_ Thanks Hyung! 😇😇 _

_ I’ll send you the link!  _

Dongju smirked, thinking  _ ‘gotcha’ _ while typing his reply quickly. 

Dongju quickly sent the link to the watch Geonhak had pointed out. He smiled before locking his phone, he stood from the bed and made his way towards the wardrobe. He needed to look good, he smiled shyly at his own smitteness for the Alpha. 

  
  


—

  
  


Seoho grumbled softly, running a hand through his hair as he glanced at the book in front of him, he’d been in the library for almost an hour now and he’d only read one chapter. He didn’t feel motivated and he was still thinking about why Youngjo was so interested in what he was doing. Did he really wanna bring Geonhak back to the dorm? But Neko’s weren’t allowed in the Alpha House? He pondered on the thought instead of focusing on his books. 

That was until he heard a soft voice address him. “Seoho-shii?”

“That’s me,” he answered back before looking up. His eyes widened as he saw a beautiful Neko stood before him, his large doe eyes were gazing at Seoho softly, he was biting on his bottom lip as he held his books tight to his chest. “Woah,” Seoho found himself saying, the Neko tilted his head slightly before Seoho quickly got his mouth to work again, “I mean, can I help you?”

The Neko looked slightly awkward as he stood at the other side of the table from Seoho. “You don’t know me, but I’m one of Geonhak-Hyung’s friends,”

Seoho blinked slightly at that before nodding. “Ah, Geonhak-ah. Is he alright?” He asked with a raised brow. 

The Neko nodded. “Oh, yeah.” He replied. 

There was an awkward silence between them but Seoho wanted the Neko to feel comfortable around him, clearly he’d sought him out and wanted to say something. 

“Please take a seat,” Seoho offered, gesturing to the one opposite him, the Neko bowed his head and sat. Seoho observed him closely, the Neko looked familiar. “Hey, I think I’ve seen you around,” he smiled as he spoke. 

The Neko’s eyes widened slightly and he bowed his head politely. “I’m Dongju.”

Seoho tilted his head slightly before he smiled widely, “Dongju-yah! That’s it! Youngjo-Hyung had mentioned you.” He said, remembering the Neko’s name from mumbling he’d overheard from Youngjo. 

The Neko looked slightly awkward. “R-really?”

Seoho looked thoughtful as he recalled the other Alphas ramblings. “You don’t look like a devil…”

“What?” Dongju frowned slightly. 

Seoho’s eyes widened slightly and he quickly waved the Neko off. “Ah, nothing! What can I do for you?”

He watched as Dongju bit his lip again, his hands were fidgety as he tried to think of the words to say. “Actually, I-I—“ he cut himself off and looked away slightly. 

Seoho frowned softly. “What is it? You look nervous.”

“Hyung.” Dongju began again. The familiarity in his voice was confusing to Seoho. The Neko looked at him seriously, Seoho could see him take a deep breath before he said. “I like you.”

“W-what?” Seoho’s eyes widened and his cheeks flushed slightly at the Neko’s sudden admission. 

Dongju smiled shyly. “I don’t know if you remember me, but I saw you on my first day at ShinShin.” He explained making Seoho blink back at him. “You helped me.”

“I helped you?” Seoho asked with a raised brow. 

Dongju nodded. “At that point, I fell for you.” He said softly, his hair glowing prettily and his cheeks pink. 

“Fell..? For me?” Seoho repeated, wanting clarification. A beautiful Neko like Dongju had fallen for him?

The Neko nodded. “Yeah.”

Seoho quickly thought back to the beginning of the semester, trying to recall an occasion he may have seen the Neko. “Your first day..?”

Dongju bit his lip. “Hyung, it’s okay if you don’t remember me…”

Seoho’s eyes widened as a memory suddenly fluttered through his mind. “No, I-I think I do.”

  
  


~ 

  
  
  


_ Seoho yawned heavily as he walked through the campus, it was only the first week of his second year but already the work was beginning to pile up. He sighed, second year was gonna be just as intense as first year.  _

_ He walked through the quad and was heading towards the Alpha House.  _

_ “Stupid first years.” _

_ “Don’t they get maps?” _

_ He frowned slightly at the two Neko’s that walked past him, they were scoffing and laughing nastily. Seoho could see a Neko standing at the entrance, he was on his own and looked lost. He had large pretty eyes that were blinking as he looked around, he attempted to get the attention of some of the other students that walked past but they all ignored him.  _

_ Seoho felt terrible for the poor Neko, he knew how scary it was to start at university. He sighed before smiling as he walked up to the lost Neko. “Hey, are you alright?” _

_ The Neko turned to him with wide worried eyes, he bowed his head politely. “O-oh, I- I was…” he trailed off and Seoho could see a soft blush on his cheeks.  _

_ “Are you lost?” He asked with a friendly smile.  _

_ The Neko chuckled softly. “Is it that obvious?” _

_ “Yeah.” Seoho answered with a laugh of his own. “Where are you trying to get to?” He mused, the Neko was cute.  _

_ “I need the Design Department,” he Neko replied.  _

_ Seoho looked thoughtful for a second as he tried to think where the department was. “Design? That’s the west side of campus.” He informed.  _

_ The Neko blinked back at him almost like he wasn't expecting an actual answer. He smiled shyly and bowed his head. “T-thank you so much!” _

_ “It’s okay,” Seoho replied. He bit his lip, there was something about the Neko that made Seoho want to spend more time with him. “Would you like me to take you there?” _

_ The Neko blinked before he looked up at Seoho shyly through his lashes. “Oh, I don’t want to intrude,” he said softly.  _

_ “Not at all.” Seoho quickly replied.  _

_ “Yah! Seoho-yah!” Seoho flinched at the sound of Youngjo’s voice calling him, the elder Alpha was strolling towards him with his usual air of confidence. “There’s a meeting scheduled for—“ he stopped and blinked as he looked at Seoho then at the Neko. “Oh, sorry.” _

_ The Neko glanced briefly at Youngjo before he bowed his head politely to Seoho, a gentle smile on his pretty face. “Thank you again, but I can see you’re busy.” _

_ Seoho watched as the Neko walked away from him, he looked back and waved at Seoho sweetly. “It’s fine…” Seoho found himself saying too late.  _

_ Youngjo had a raised brow beside him. “Who was that?” _

_ “I don’t know…” _

  
  


_ ~ _

  
  


Seoho looked at the Neko before him with apologetic eyes. “Dongju-yah, I’m so sorry,” he said softly. “All this time and I never went to look—“

“No.” Dongju quickly cut him off, shaking his head with a soft smile. “Hyung, it’s okay.” He reassured Seoho, but he wasn’t completely convinced but he said nothing more about it. The Neko looked awkwardly at him before he bit his lip. “Are you free this weekend?” He asked. 

Seoho blinked back at him before smiling widely. “Yeah, I am.” He could see the Neko’s pretty features light up at that. “I’d love to do something with you.” Seoho found himself adding. 

Dongju’s cheeks flushed gently. “Really?”

The Alpha nodded. “Yes.” 

Dongju looked so happy, it made Seoho feel warmth in his chest, he’d made the Neko smile like that. 

“G-great! Can I have your kakao?” Dongju asked suddenly. 

Seoho nodded. “Of course,” he pulled out his phone and handed it to the Neko. Dongju quickly input his information before handing the phone back to Seoho. “Are you free now?” Seoho asked. 

Dongju smiled shyly. “Y-yeah.”

Seoho smiled back at him, wanting any opportunity to have the Neko stay and talk with him. “Then please, stay here.”

“Sure.” 

  
  


—

  
  


Dongju smiled as he looked over his reflection in the mirror. Dongmyeong was sat on his bed observing him quietly, it was only a matter of time before the elder said something—

“This Alpha, do I know him?” He asked with a delicate brow raised. 

Dongju sighed, “probably not.” He finished pulling on his jumper and was now clipping the small black choker around his neck to complete the outfit. 

Dongmyeong grumbled slightly, Dongju turned to him and could see him pouting. “How do I know if he's right for you?!”

“Yah! I can figure that out for myself,” Dongju protested with a soft shake of his head. 

Dongmyeong still didn’t look convinced. “At least let me see a picture of him,” he retorted. 

“Fine.” Dongju grumbled, he quickly pulled out his phone and opened his kakaotalk, going to Seoho’s ID and clicking on his picture. Dongju smiled, the Alpha looked good. 

Dongmyeong raised a brow slightly before taking the phone. He observed the picture and gave Dongju a sly smile. “Woah, not bad!”

The younger Neko rolled his eyes playfully, snatching his phone back. “Whatever.”

Dongmyeong giggled beside him before he suddenly stood before him. “Let me do your hair!” He said with glee, eyes filled with interest now. Dongju just sighed and nodded, knowing that Dongmyeong would do it anyway. “So, where are you guys going?”

Dongju chuckled softly at his twin's small talk as he styled his hair. “I think we’re going to go to that cafe,” he replied. 

“The Chestnut Cafe?” Dongmyeong mused. 

Dongju nodded. “Yeah.”

Dongmyeong giggled softly. “Omo!! I can get Harin-Hyung to tell me all about it!” He said offhandedly making Dongju frown. 

“Yah!” He grumbled. 

The elder just shrugged. “What? It’s not like you’re going to tell me…” he mused. He pulled away and gave Dongju a look over. “You’re done!”

Dongju smiled, the elder had styled his blonde hair off his face so his large eyes were more emphasised. “Thanks,” Dongju smiled at his twin. 

He grabbed his jacket and keys before nodding goodbye to Dongmyeong. “Have a great time bub!” Dongmyeong called. 

“I will. See you later.” Dongju waved him off as he left the dorm and made his way out of the Neko House. 

He smiled softly as he saw Seoho stood waiting for him, the Alpha’s gaze lifted to him as he walked closer. “Dongju-yah,” he smiled handsomely, giving the neko wide eyes. 

“Hyung.” Dongju replied. 

“You look beautiful,” Seoho said softly, still looking over the Neko. 

Dongju smiled shyly. “Ah, thank you.”

Seoho chuckled before he held his hand out for Dongju. “Shall we?” He offered. Dongju nodded and took the Alpha’s hand, it felt warm and comforting in his as they walked hand in hand down the walkway from the university. 

The chestnut cafe was in the distance. “Wow. What a pretty place,” Seoho observed as they moved closer. 

Dongju nodded before he gestured for the Alpha to enter. Seoho smiled at him and held the door open politely. Dongju bowed his head, feeling a flutter in his chest at the sweet Alpha. 

He could see Harin behind the counter and smiled softly at him. The Alpha smiled back, bowing his head. “Dongju-yah.”

“Harin-Hyung,” Dongju replied. 

The Alpha raised a brow at Seoho before bowing his head to him as well, he smiled at them both. “What can I get you two?”

  
  
  


Dongju smiled as they sat opposite each other, he was taking a sip of his hot chocolate and could see that Seoho looked almost shy. 

The Alpha cleared his throat softly. “So… the Sun and Moon competition, are you going?” He asked randomly. 

Dongju blinked back before he smiled. “I will, yeah,” he replied. “What about you Hyung?”

Seoho bit his lip and ran a hand through his hair awkwardly. “Actually, I was wondering if it’d be okay to sit with you?” 

Dongju smiled at that, he nodded. “Of course.”

Seoho looked thoughtful as he gazed at Dongju. “I want to spend more time with you.” He admitted. 

Dongju couldn’t help but look away at that. “R-really?”

“Yeah,” he smiled. Dongju could see a sudden regretful expression fall on the Alpha’s face. “I feel like we’ve missed out,” he said softly. 

“Hyung—“

“I want to get to know you more,” Seoho said quickly, gazing at Dongju with soft eyes. Dongju felt his cheeks flush slightly when he felt Seoho’s hand over his own, holding his hand gently. 

“I want to get to know you too Hyung,” Dongju replied with a smile.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


Over the next few weeks everything seemed to fit in place. Youngjo had become the Moon of ShinShin, he and Geonhak were now official. Hwanwoong had Keonhee and they were like two lovebirds. 

Dongju smiled as he walked toward the campus hand in hand with Seoho. The Alpha was smiling softly as they made their way inside the campus, he stopped and turned to Dongju. 

“Dongju-yah, I’ll meet you at dinner but I have to get to class earlier,” he informed. 

Dongju nodded, “sure, I’ll see you later.” 

The Alpha nodded back, they stayed like that for a few seconds; just staring at each other. Dongju bit his lip before moving forwards and placing a soft kiss on the Alpha’s lips. Seoho’s eyes widened and he pulled back, “I-I’ll see you later!” He called as he swiftly turned and walked away leaving a confused Dongju behind. 

Dongju pouted before making his way inside the cafeteria. He could see Hwanwoong and Geonhak sat at a table and made his way over to them. He slumped in the seat catching his Hyungs’ attention. 

“Hey, what’s up with you?” Geonhak asked with a raised brow. 

Dongju scoffed. “Good morning to you too.”

“Good morning.” Geonhak huffed with a slight roll of his eyes, Dongju could see a smile on his face though. “What’s wrong?” Geonhak tried again. 

Dongju shrugged. “I dunno…”

“Dongju-yah, tell us.” Hwanwoong badgered. 

Dongju sighed, he looked over both his Hyung’s before asking. “Do I come across as innocent?”

“What?!” Hwanwoong laughed. 

Geonhak scoffed. “Hell no.”

Dongju rolled his eyes. “Thanks Hyung’s…” he grumbled. 

Geonhak raised a brow slightly. “Why are you asking that?”

“Seoho-Hyung,” Dongju replied, making the two frown at him slightly, “he never initiates things between us.” 

Hwanwoong tilted his head slightly. “Like kissing?” He mused. 

“Yeah.” Dongju confirmed, he sighed heavily. “We haven’t even gone past groping…”

“Yah!” Geonhak growled slightly, a disgusted expression on his face. 

Dongju scoffed. “What? Honestly, we’re all grown ups here,” he said. “God only knows what the Moon of ShinShin does to you.”

“Yah! T-this isn’t about me!” Geonhak quickly shot back, hitting Dongju’s arm softly. “Have you asked him?” 

“No.”

Geonhak sighed. “Well, talk to him,” he offered. “Let him know what’s on your mind,” he continued with a smile. 

“Do you think that’s the best way?” Dongju asked honestly. 

Hwanwoong smiled. “Communication makes relationships stronger.” He said it matter-of-factly that Dongju couldn’t help but chuckle slightly. 

“Really? Do you and Keonhee-shii communicate?” He pondered. 

Hwanwoong shrugged. “When there’s things on our minds,” he replied. 

Dongju looked between them both before he sighed and nodded. “Okay.” He looked at his watch before he smiled back up at them. “I’m meeting him for dinner so I’ll talk to him then.” 

  
  


—

  
  
  


“Dongju-yah!” Seoho smiled as he saw the Neko walking towards the university entrance. They were meeting for dinner and Seoho had thought of the best place. 

Dongju smiled as he walked towards him. “Hyung.”

“Are you ready for food?” Seoho grinned, getting a soft nod back from the Neko. He could immediately tell that something was wrong. “Dongju-yah? You okay?”

“I’m fine Hyung.” Dongju replied, he gave Seoho a gentle smile. “Where shall we go?”

Seoho still wasn’t convinced but decided not to push it. “Ah,” he held his hand out for the Neko to take. “Follow me,” Dongju smiled and took his hand. 

They walked together down the street from ShinShin until they came to the main city. Seoho squeezed Dongju’s hand gently, getting a soft smile back from the Neko. He led them to a small restaurant, a pizza restaurant. 

Dongju chuckled softly. “Pizza?”

“I like pizza,” Seoho replied with a grin. He could see the Neko nod back at him. Unconsciously, Seoho thought back to the pizza he’d always see waiting for him in the cafeteria. Dongju was always in the cafeteria when it happened.  _ Was it Dongju?  _

“Shall we go in?” Dongju chuckled softly as he gestured to the restaurant. Seoho quickly cleared his thoughts and nodded, following after Dongju as they made their way inside. 

They ordered a pizza to share, Seoho bit his lip as he watched the Neko glance around the restaurant curiously. “How’re your classes?” He asked. 

Dongju’s eyes blinked back at him before he shrugged softly. “They’re okay,” he said nonchalantly. The Neko sighed before his large doe eyes gazed at Seoho. “I’ve missed you.”

Seoho felt his eyes widened and his cheeks flush slightly. “Ah—me too.” He admitted. 

Dongju chuckled softly. “Ah. Really..?”

Seoho frowned slightly at the Neko’s reaction. “Yeah?” He watched as Dongju looked thoughtful before the Neko sighed. 

“Can I spend the night with you Hyung?” 

Seoho began to choke on the slice of pizza he’d just shoved in his mouth, he quickly took a long swig of his drink before facing the Neko with large eyes. “Huh? W-what?”

Dongju’s cheeks were a soft pink and his hair was glowing prettily. “I miss you.” He admitted. 

Seoho blinked almost stupidly back at him before running a hand through his hair. “But the dorms—?” He tried, not really knowing why he was trying to find an excuse. 

Dongju bit his lip. “There are hotels around here, I could pay for one night?” He suggested. 

“Hotel..?” Seoho repeated softly. 

Dongju’s expression suddenly fell and he sighed. “Hyung, if you don’t want to it’s fine,” he said solemnly. 

Seoho’s eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. “No! That’s not what I meant!” He was about to say more when the waiter came back over and handed them their bill. Sepho thanked the other Alpha, it gave him a chance to change the subject and to think of an answer. “I’ll pay this.” 

Dongju raised a brow slightly, clearly noticing Seoho’s attempt to change the subject. “Are you sure?” He asked. 

Seoho nodded. He stood and headed over to the counter, gesturing for Dongju to follow him. 

They both bowed and thanked the workers before heading out of the restaurant. “Shall we head back to the dorms?” Dongju suggested with a weak smile. 

Seoho bit his lip before reaching for Dongju’s hand. The Neko turned to give him a slight frown. “Hyung?”

“Let’s head to a hotel, yeah?”

  
  
  


—

  
  
  
  


Dongju knew this had been building for weeks, just under the surface. The casual touches, the thinly veiled suggestions, the heated looks across the cafeteria. Dongju had been waiting, impatiently, for Seoho to make the first move- to do more than just brush their knuckles over one another when they sit close, to rest his hand on Dongju’s thigh when their legs were so close they touched. 

To pin Dongju down and ravage him. 

But Seoho didn't. 

He never pushed further than teasing touches or careful kisses and Dongju had been on the edge for weeks now. The heat under his skin finally reached a boiling point being with the Alpha for so long. Surely Seoho’s Alpha urges were driving him crazy too? 

And that put them there, fiercely making out against the hotel door. Dongju moaned into the kiss and pressed himself closer, tipping his head to get a better angle and licking the seam of Seoho’s lips. 

The Alpha inhaled sharply through his nose but parted his lips, allowing Dongju to thrust his tongue into Seoho’s mouth. Dongju’s right hand moved from Seoho’s shoulder to cup the Alpha’s jaw, The kiss had Dongju feeling lightheaded and heat built in his groin. He was so ready for this. 

He pressed his thigh forward, swallows Seoho’s groan when he pressed against the Alpha’s rapidly growing bulge. Seoho’s left hand gripped Dongju’s jacket tightly and the Neko felt his heart race, thundering in his ribcage. Seoho was getting hard against his thigh.

And Dongju was desperate for it.

"Hyung~," Dongju breathed against Seoho’s lips, lust-darkened eyes fluttering open for the first time since their lips met and he slid his left hand around from Seoho’s shoulder to palm at the obvious tent in Seoho’s jeans. 

The Alpha hissed, his own eyelids falling shut as his head lolled backwards. Dongju took that as an offering and dived in to pepper the exposed column of Seoho’s neck with playful nips and sucks, leaving small red patches in his wake, making the Alpha groan. 

"Seoho-Hyung~" he whimpered softly against the shell of Seoho’s ear before taking the lobe between his teeth. His hands quickly moved under the Alpha’s shirt, finding Seoho’s warm, hard bare skin, and the Alpha jolted, eyes flying open again when Dongju’s fingertips brushed his lower abdomen.

“Dongju—“ Seoho choked on an inhale when the Neko’s hand slipped into his jeans, slim, naughty fingers wrapping around his mostly hard shaft. Just the feel of Seoho’s hot, heavy cock in Dongju’s hand had him whining against Seoho’s ear, drawing a low moan out of the Alpha as well. "Fuck, Dongju-yah."

  
  


"You're so big, Seoho-hyung," Dongju praised, fingers going to work caressing and teasing, twisting and massaging. "I knew you would be. I knew you were probably long, with just enough to stretch me properly," Dongju didn’t even realise he’d spoken aloud, getting even more riled up talking about it, imagining it, "the perfect size," he groaned.

He kept his touch teasing and light, and he had Seoho dripping in no time at all. Seoho’s Alpha ruby red eyes were locked onto their hands, watching Dongju swirl his thumb around the reddened, weeping tip of his cock, his teeth clamped down on his bottom lip, and Dongju wanted to hear him- wanted to hear all of Seoho’s noises. 

"S-shit, Dongju—" 

The Alpha’s warning was a second too late, and suddenly Dongju’s hand was covered in cum. Seoho shuddered, breathing heavily. Dongju was stunned. 

“H-Hyung, did you just-?" The Alpha didn’t reply, but Seoho’s scarlet face spoke volumes. Dongju smiled mischievously. "Hey, hyung, since you've already come, does that mean it's my turn..?” 

When Seoho jerked his head up to look at Dongju, the Neko brought his come covered hand up to his mouth, pink tongue flicking out to lap up the come oozing down his fingers.

Seoho growled darkly when he swallowed.

Dongju smiled back at him before putting a few inches of space between them, just enough to pull his shirt over his head and let the layers of fabric fall from his body. Dongju could feel goosebumps break out over his upper arms and shoulders. Seoho didn’t look away from him, even as he slowly unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them. He bit his lip as he walked backwards towards the bed in the centre of the room. 

Naked and very hard.

Seoho couldn’t seem to decide where he wanted to look first, and Dongju smiled to himself when he saw that Seoho hadn't gone soft yet, despite coming only minutes ago. 

The Alpha moved awkwardly after him, standing before him. Dongju took a step back into Seoho’s space, their tips brushed against one another, sending jolts of pleasure up Dongju’s spine, and he cupped Seoho’s chin, pulling the Alpha in for another fierce kiss.

Seoho’s hands hovered over his body, hesitating, before finally settling on Dongju’s hips, just barely resting there, almost like he was unsure of himself, and it was a little odd.

Seoho wasn’t usually one to be unsure of himself. And in a situation like this, what was there to be unsure of..? 

Dongju didn’t really want to, but he broke the kiss to look at the Alpha, really look at him, and quietly asked, "Is—are you okay? Is this okay?"

"Yes," Seoho breathed, hands tightening just a fraction. "This is- this is okay… I uh. I just…"

"You just…?" Dongju prompted when Seoho trailed off. The blush on Seoho’s cheeks was getting darker again, and he avoided Dongju’s eyes.

"I've never done this before," Seoho admitted. 

"Oh," Dongju breathed a sigh of relief. His hands came to rest on the Alpha’s broad hard chest. “Me neither.” 

Seoho cleared his throat, meeting Dongju’s eyes even through the awkwardness he felt. "I have the knowledge; I know how it works, I just- I don't have any practical experience. I've never had the time for anything like this. I've never really cared about getting practical experience."

Dongju smiled softly, licking his lips, Seoho watched him, and swallowed. "Would you be interested in gathering some practical experience right now..?" Dongju asked quietly, hands slowly making their way down Seoho’s chest. The Alpha grinned.

"Absolutely."

—

  
  
  
  


"Another finger," Dongju murmured against the shell of Seoho’s ear, delighting in the shiver that wracked the Alpha’s. 

The two slick fingers inside Dongju withdrew slowly, but before he had time to feel empty, the fingers were back, thicker this time, with the addition of a third finger. Dongju hissed, fingernails biting into the skin of Seoho’s shoulders, but Seoho continued pushing forward slowly and steadily.

"It feels good, Seoho-Hyung," Dongju breathed, willing his body to relax. "Just-" his breathing stuttered when Seoho brushed past his prostate, "just keep spreading and thrusting."

They were both naked, bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat, chests heaving and heavy, humid breaths only adding to the heat of the room. Dongju could feel Seoho’s throat bob when he swallowed, his careful but sure hands, gripping his waist, keeping him steady, spreading him open; Dongju felt like he was in a haze.

"That's enough," he groaned when Seoho pressed against his prostate again. He shivered when Seoho’s fingers slid free of him with a slick sound and sat up, placing his hands on Seoho’s chest as he took the Alpha’s lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "Lay down," Dongju murmured once they separated.

Seoho obeyed, lying back against the bed sheets beneath them, trying to tug Dongju back with him, but the Neko slipped out of his arms and raised up on his knees, hovering over Seoho’s lower abdomen. 

“This is a good look for you, Hyung,” Dongju’s lips curled in amusement, slowly sliding his hands up Seoho’s toned stomach towards his hard chest. “Flushed and sweaty, needy…”

“Beneath you?” Seoho mumbled, his slick hands gliding up Dongju’s thighs.

Dongju chuckled softly, a slight shrug of his shoulders. He could feel his cheeks flush at the attention Seoho was showering him with. His Alpha red eyes gazed up at Dongju softly. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this,” he whispered, bending further down to meet Seoho’s lips again. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he just couldn't get enough of kissing Seoho. The Alpha’s lips felt warm and perfect against Dongju’s own. 

Seoho’s hands weren’t tentative anymore; they held Dongju’s waist tightly, keeping the Neko pressed against him, and Dongju loved how soft and silky Seoho’s hair felt, he ran his hands through the black strands as he twined his tongue with Seoho’s; showing the Alpha just how he liked to be kissed. 

Dongju blinked, startled, when Seoho suddenly shoved at his hips, rolling them both to the side. Dongju’s back met the fluffy bed sheet beneath them and then Seoho’s face was hovering above him, hair hanging loose, framing Seoho’s face like a privacy curtain. 

The lamp light cast shadows around the darkened room, and Seoho looked like something out of Dongju’s best fantasies. If he hadn’t already been fully hard, Seoho’s hooded eyes and the tip of his tongue peeking out from between kiss swollen lips would have him ready to go in no time.

“No more waiting,” Seoho said, dragging calloused hands up from Dongju’s waist, curving around his rib cage and up to the Neko’s chest, thumbs rubbing circles around Dongju’s nipples. 

"By all means," Dongju smiled up at Seoho, eyes hooded, and raised his hands above his head. Seoho didn’t waste time; he nosed Dongju’s chin, pressing a soft kiss to the underside of it when the Neko tipped his chin up and turned his head to the side, allowing Seoho room to nip and suck his way down his jaw. Following the curve of his neck down to the collarbone, Seoho left small red marks mingled with butterfly kisses as he tweaked and tugged at Dongju’s erect nipples.

Dongju groaned softly, fingers tight in Seoho’s hair and pulled his knees up to bracket the Alpha’s hips. Seoho’s lips were soft and swollen from all their kissing, and in combination with the sudden sharp nips of Seoho’s teeth, they had Dongju’s stomach swooping and his cock throbbing. 

Seoho was meticulous in his exploration of Dongju’s body, he left no part of Dongju’s torso untouched, and by the time Seoho’s mouth reached Dongju’s lower abdomen, Dongju’s chest was rising and falling heavily, the fire in the pit of his stomach roaring. Dongju couldn’t stop clenching his thighs as he writhed in place, doing everything he could to keep his hands above his head and not rush Seoho, "Seoho-Hyung, please-" he panted.

Seoho’s huff of laughter over the tip of Dongju’s cock made him gasp and he was so, so ready for this, except, Seoho’s mouth skipped right over the place Dongju needed it the most. "Hyung!" He cried when he felt Seoho’s lips against his knee. Seoho chuckled and Dongju could feel his teasing smile against his inner thigh. 

“I am desperate here,” Dongju pouted down at Seoho, fierce glare softened by his pursed, pouty lips and flushed face. He finally moved his hands to fist them in Seoho’s hair and the Alpha grinned as he nosed at the sensitive skin at the back of Dongju’s knee.

“Are you?”

“I’ve been hard for hours, Seoho-Hyung.” He whined. 

“We’ve only been at this for forty minutes, Dongju-yah,” Seoho laughed in retaliation.

“My point still stands!” Dongju groaned. The laugh that burst free from Seoho had Dongju smiling as well, his death grip on Seoho’s hair softening into a gentle caress. He cupped Seoho’s cheeks with both hands, heart swelling, full to bursting with the sight of Seoho smiling at him like that and he knew he must be smiling as well. Seoho was looking at him like he held all the secrets to life and he wasn’t sure how he could ever live up to that, but he thinks he might like to try. “Seoho-Hyung, make love to me.”

  
  
  
  
  


The kiss was slow, no less passionate than it was earlier, but it felt like so much more. Dongju had only meant to relieve a little stress, to finally bring all the sexual tension to a head and sate both their needs at once, but it was beginning to feel like a lot more than that. 

Seoho’s slick fingers found his entrance once more, applying another generous bit of oil, and even with his eyes closed in the near silent room, he could hear, could imagine, Seoho stroking himself when the long fingers left his body. When Seoho broke their kiss, he rested his forehead against Dongju’s, ruby red eyes boring into the Neko’s. 

He cupped the back of Dongju’s right knee and lifted the Neko’s leg, giving him a little more room between Dongju’s thighs. He didn’t ask if Dongju was ready but he still waited for a moment, maybe waiting for Dongju to stop him or instruct him, but Dongju simply smiled up at Seoho, his hands resting on the Alpha’s broad shoulders. He heard the rip of the condom wrapper and he shivered. 

The blunt head at his entrance had him tensing a fraction, but with a slow exhale, Seoho was pushing in, and both of them had to close their eyes and take a deep breath because it was amazing.

"Dongju-yah," Seoho’s voice wavered but his pace didn’t; his fingers tightened on the underside of Dongju’s knee but he continued pushing in slowly, steadily, and Dongju pried his eyes open to watch Seoho’s expressions. 

Seoho pressed forward until their hips were flush, his full length inside Dongju, and then he stilled, giving both of them time to just breathe. His brow was furrowed in concentration, jaw clenched tight; Dongju couldn’t help but reach up and cup Seoho’s jaw, thumbs smoothing over the Alpha’s cheeks. Dongju startled when Seoho’s left hand grabbed his and clouded ruby eyes pinned him in place.

Seoho brought Dongju’s hand up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the center of his palm while keeping eye contact. Dongju’s body felt like it had been set aflame. He was burning from the inside out; stomach fluttering, heart racing, and he’d never felt like it before. Dongju was going to get addicted if Seoho kept it up.

Seoho released his knee, and instead of releasing Dongju’s hand as well, he took both of Dongju’s hands in his own, interlocking their fingers, and pressed Dongju’s hands into the bed sheet above his head. Seoho began rolling his hips in a slow, steady pace, drawing gentle gasps out of the Neko. Unable to look away even when his eyes fluttered shut for a moment, Dongju quickly opened them right back up. 

The Alpha was watching him intently, cataloguing his reactions, taking in each and every gasp and bitten off moan and Dongju couldn’t look away. 

Seoho picked up the pace, changing the angle and hit Dongju’s prostate head on and he began arching into it, mouth falling open and moans pouring out uncontrollably. 

The Alpha’s fingers tightened around Dongju’s own, squeezing tightly as he picked up the pace, and Dongju returned the squeeze when the next thrust hit the same spot, and the next, then the next. 

"Hyung! Seoho—oh, nyah! Yes-!" He was squirming, trying to buck back into Seoho’s thrusts, but the position made it almost impossible, so all he managed to do was rub his weeping head over Seoho’s strong abdomen, spreading his precome over the Alpha’s abs, but Seoho didn’t mind at all if the low grunts and groans he was letting out was any indication. 

"Dongju," Seoho grunted, bending down to bite and suck at Dongju’s throat again, and Dongju threw his head back, baring his neck to Seoho without a second thought- "'m gonna come," Seoho panted between thrusts,

"Hyung," he mewled, wrapping his legs around Seoho’s waist, locking his ankles behind the Alpha’s back and turning his head to nose at Seoho’s hair, "more- more, Seoho—" 

With a snarl, Seoho was bucking into Dongju harder, putting more weight on their interlocked hands and forcing himself deeper. “Feels so good,” Seoho growled. Dongju was letting out a steady stream of moans and high pitched cries, Seoho was making him see stars and he was coming harder than he had in ages. 

Seoho muffled his shout against Dongju’s shoulder and the Neko shuddered when he felt the warmth of the condom fill. He clenched around Seoho’s cock purposely a couple times just to milk him through it. 

Seoho shivered each time Dongju did, and it only fuelled his need to do it again, but finally Seoho pulled free, pulling off the condom and tying it before throwing it in the vicinity of a bin. 

Without the Alpha’s warmth pressing him into the bed, Dongju felt cold, but the Alpha didn’t go far. He laid on his back beside Dongju, still trying to catch his breath, and Dongju took the opportunity to roll over and cuddle up close, resting his cheek on Seoho’s chest and listening to the heavy thump-thump-thump of the Alpha’s heart. 

Seoho’s arm wrapped around his shoulders without prompting, and now that they were lying still and covered in sweat, Dongju could really feel the chill in the night air, but he ignored it in favor of post-sex cuddles. 

"That was pretty amazing," Dongju murmured with a soft chuckle.

Seoho huffed a laugh, thumb idly stroking Dongju’s upper arm. "You don't have to stroke my ego. I'm sure I have plenty of room for improvement."

Dongju licked his lips, sitting up enough to rest his chin on Seoho’s chest and smile down at him, eyelids lowered. "I'd be more than happy to help you improve."

"I bet you would," Seoho was grinning, his eyes back to brown and smiling too. 

"Mhm," Dongju idly skimmed his fingers over Seoho’s stomach, feeling his sticky mess that was beginning to dry. "You could think of me as a private tutor. I could show you all sorts of things. You're a fast learner," Dongju teased.

Seoho licked his lips, brushing a stray lock of white hair out of Dongju’s face. “I love you.” 

Dongju’s heart skipped a beat as they stared at each other for a long moment. "Mm," Dongju finally broke the silence, a soft, shy smile on his lips, "I love you too."

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos!!


End file.
